Hurt You
by TheAriaofSummer
Summary: “Are you going to kill me?” He smiled down at her and blinked his blue eyes even though she would never see it. “Do you want me to?” KougaXOC


**Title:** Hurt You

**Disclaimer:** I own Sana

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** Oneshot, I wrote it forever and a half ago.

Raiding the town was a good idea Kouga decided as he stared down at the human girl he had just found. She was sitting motionless on the mattress before him, her knees pulled up to her chest. Alone, deserted. He looked around him and surveyed his surroundings with a critical eye. She lived alone, he saw that much. He took a whiff of the air around her and smiled. There was no scent but hers in the small one room and it was strong, overwhelmingly so. And he could tell one thing for sure, she was scared. Her blood was pounding through her veins fiercely, pooling in her cheeks. So Kouga was surprised when she found the voice to speak, although her head was still buried in her knees.

"Are you going to kill me?" He smiled down at her and blinked his blue eyes even though she would never see it. She was terrified, her throat closing up again as she waited for his response with dread. But maybe, she thought vaguely, maybe... The practical side of her brain shot down the desperate thought viscously.

"Do you want me to?" He asked her smirking slightly. Brave of her, although he highly doubted she knew who he was. She took a shuttering breath and looked up at him, her dark eyes clouded with fear. She was pretty. He confirmed, her auburn hair pulled up and knotted on top of her head. Freckles sprinkled across her nose erratically. She certainly wasn't plain like so many of the girls he'd seen. She ran her eyes over the wolf demon, though he was surprised that they were devoid of recognition. Which stung his ego just a little. He was the alpha dammit, Prince of Wolves. Who was she to be ignorant of him?

"I don't know." She admitted, her eyes catching his for a split second. She looked away shaking, and clutched her knees tighter to herself. Holding herself together, protecting herself as best she could. He felt sorry for her, if only slightly and so he crouched down in front of her taking her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him, as gently as he dared.

"I won't hurt you." He stated firmly. She shook from his touch and then froze at the look in his eyes, intense and powerful. She understood it and closed her eyes, wishing she didn't know it so well.

"You want..." She took another deep breath, her stomach contorting uncontrollably. Making her feel dizzy even though she wasn't moving. "Me?" She asked in disbelief, biting her bottom lip as Kouga released her from his grip. Again she surprised him, he wasn't sure he liked being read that easily.

"Come with me willingly," He said after a moment. "and I won't hurt you." He stood and offered his hand to her waiting patiently.

"I have no other place to go." Her body rippled with fear as she said the words that haunted her.

"What's your name?" He inquired, his hand still held out. Startled, her head jerked up to look at him.

"Sana." She breathed after a second. Once again crouching down to eye level, he cupped her face in his hand gently.

"Come with me willingly and I will never hurt you Sana." Her head was spinning as she looked into his calm blue eyes. Breathing heavily she stood up and the floor seemed to move beneath her. A mocking voice rang through her ears as she reached backwards for balance. What in the world are you thinking? It sneered. Do you even know what you're agreeing to? What makes you think a promise means anything coming from a demon? She couldn't feel her legs, they were shaking beneath her. Yes, she knew what she was agreeing to. Her thoughts swirled viciously in her head until she felt two hands on her shoulders. "Sana?" The deep voice resonated in her ears. Kouga clutched her, steadying her. She blinked, looking up at him, her eyes tormented.

"I will." She confirmed. He smiled at her and picked her up slowly. Terrified, she clutched his shoulders, burying her head into his armor. Kouga could smell the blood rushing to her cheeks and knew she was blushing.

"Hold on." He ordered, clutching her tight to his chest. She could barely hear the orders he barked for the way her heart pumped in her ears. What had she done? She clutched tighter to him, her face buried, as he sped up, running at an extreme speed. The wind brushing wildly past them did nothing for her spinning head. What had she agreed to? What had she become? Whore. It answered for her. She shook her head, denying it vehemently. She wasn't she told herself. She wouldn't be like her, never. Kouga glanced down at the girl as she twitched in his arms and then she curled up tighter and he wondered fleetingly if she regretted her decision. He'd told the others to take what they wanted and leave for the den. Not to wait for him. He was going to his private den, it was a decision made in haste. Made between the second she opened her eyes and then told him she would. She was so nervous, erratically. So confused and afflicted, torn to the point of almost getting violently sick. He was hoping that the privacy would calm her somewhat. He set her down softly as they arrived. She released him and unfurled herself, sitting on the ground, Not trusting her legs quite yet.

"Do you want to bathe first?" He asked her solemnly, his eyes roaming her clothes, careful not to betray any emotion over the state of her apparel. Which was dismal. She nodded her head and took his outstretched hand, her eyes taking in the surroundings as she stood slowly. It was a simple and literal hole-in-the-wall kind of place. Its most redeeming feature was that it lay hidden behind the vast, shimmering curtain of a waterfall. Furs, in assorted shades of brown and gray, made a bed off to her left and a sunken hole filled with water from the lake, which she assumed to be for washing, sat mirror like on the right. Besides that the cave was completely devoid of decoration, a few things strewn about made it obvious someone, or something lived there. He gestured a hand towards the hole and smiled at her and she masked her scrutiny of the surprisingly bland and bare room.

"Thank you." She said softly, averting her eyes from his gaze. "I mean," she folded her arms across her chest, then twiddled her fingers behind her back. "I just," When she looked up helplessly, stopping her stuttering before it could start, he was gone. Shaking her head she walked to the bath and noticed a dresser off to the side. On top there was a kimono folded beside a cloth towel. Shaking thoughts of the previous owner she ran the fabric between her fingers and gasped. It was fine cloth she could tell that much and cautiously held it out on arms length. It was white, decorated simply with flowers and simple colors. Again, she wondered where it came from, who had worn it before her and lastly, why it was there? Looking around once more she took off her kimono and slipped quickly into the spring. Surprisingly, it was warm, she closed her eyes. Deftly undoing the ribbon in her hair she tried to relax. Breathing deeply. "What was I thinking?" She asked herself angrily.

Kouga soaked in the lake water, washing the blood and ash from his body, brushing away thoughts of Sana waiting for him. She was already frightened and upset, there was no reason to intimidate her anymore than she already was. Suddenly he heard a shuffle of feet behind him, he turned and she was standing a blush burning her cheeks, her hair pulled back.

"Hello," her voice was soft with embarrassment. She shuffled her feet, a small dance to avoid him, while remaining so very close to him. "I was going to call for you, but.." she paused, crossing her arms and biting her lip, her frustration as evident to him as his desire was to her, "I don't know your name." He smiled, wringing his long black hair out over his shoulder.

"Kouga." She struggled for the words in throat and then tried to manage a smile and when that didn't work out well Kouga frowned. Suddenly he couldn't stand to see her floundering there so he waved her away. "I'll be done soon. Go wait." She nodded, taking the command and turning away. Uncertain she went to the makeshift bed and sat down, drawing her knees to her chest. True to his word he appeared minutes later smiling warmly at her.

"Hello." She said again, mentally kicking herself. He didn't seem to mind though. He smiled back at her, sitting down next to her.

"Hey." He could feel her shaking beside him and frowned. He took her face in his hands and gently turned her to him. Slowly, he placed a kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. "I'm going to make this as painless as possible, but you have to cooperate." He told her, his hand cupping her neck as he kissed her again, brushing the hair off her face. "I'm not going to hurt you."


End file.
